


Please.

by rissaxo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Male - Male Relationship, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:51:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rissaxo/pseuds/rissaxo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a professor that needs to get laid, seriously. </p><p>Niall is Louis's best friend, and well, Zayn is just there. </p><p>Harry, though, that's a different story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please.

**Author's Note:**

> idk if i should continue with this story.

There was a storm going on and Louis could tell by the sky that it wasn't going to clear up any time soon, so he darted across the field, his fingertips gripping the waistband of his khakis. "Tommo, the man!" Niall shouted as he turned around, Louis simply let out a loud groan.

The boys hair was now flat, and pretty wet. His clothing nearly drenched. "Hey Ni, how are you?" He says while taking a stool from beneath the counter, sitting on it with his body slightly slouched against the counter, he hated this weather.

Niall was his longest friend since he's arrived here, the city and all. They were both in college, Louis being a professor whereas Niall was tutoring people here and there. Louis happened to always nudge his way back into the bar, where Niall worked.

"You know, the same." He mumbles with a raised eyebrow, his fingertips gripping the glass bottle as he filled Louis's cup, sliding it over shortly after. He leaned against the counter as well and looked around the small bar, "There's been a man coming in every day, sitting over there." He gestures to the opposite side of the counter, "He does homework, well I assume it's homework, he is pretty young and fit."

Louis raised an eyebrow and brought the glass to his lips, taking a sip before mumbling out and setting the glass back down, "and why are you informing me on this?"

"Because, I think he may be in our college, and not only that, but he's really hot." So that's where its going.

Niall has been trying to get Louis laid for weeks now, and Louis just wasn't in the mood. "Ni, no offense, but I'm definitely not going to hook up with someone from the same school. Besides, your taste is so much different than my own." He somehow mumbles out under a minute, his phone vibrating in his pocket. He reaches in and shoots Niall an eyeroll, groaning, "That's my que, see you tonight?" Louis says while standing up, preparing himself for the downpour.

Just as Louis was about to leave, Niall shouts, " Lou!" running over to him, with an umbrella.

"Always my savior." Louis teases as he pops it open, waving another bye as he leaves.

\---

The classes were dragging, Louis had just passed out another booklet for them all to read while he caught up on some grading. His glasses were on the bridge of his nose, his back pressed against his chair and his eyes not leaving the page he was reading, silently groaning, he hated grading.

Louis was an English teacher, freshman AND Sophomore English teacher. He wasn't too strict on them, or too easy; which is why many people preferred his class.

Another 30 minutes to go, His brain ticked as he nibbled on the end of the pen. The front door opening and in-came a student. "Um. Hi." He awkwardly said.

Louis placed his pen down and looked up at the- very- tall man, He lifted a finger to push his glasses back some, "You're... late?" Louis asks curiously, glancing down at the names on his list, "Hm, or new."

"New, sorry, I was put into a wrong class and I just realized." He says with a sigh, clearly embarrassed, the top of his cheeks slightly pink and his fingertips nearly turning white as he gripped onto the strap of his bag. Louis let out a small laugh, clearly fake.

He turned around in his seat and grabbed the four booklets, probably a total of 250 pages each, that the other students have read. "Finish these by Friday, don't be late, be prepared." Was all Louis had said, his fingers slightly brushing over the other boys, and god, that felt right.

"Don't you need my name?" The man had questioned, Louis flashed another small- fake- smile, "Harry Styles."

"Harry Styles." Louis mumbles, writing it down below the last name on his list for fourth period.

He liked the way that rolled off his tongue, too easy.

\---

When Louis got out of work, he made his way back to the bar where Niall had practically been every second of his life.  
The second he stepped inside a whiff of sex and alcohol hit him, the place was now packed and Louis was exhausted.

He made his way over to his usual spot on the counter but there had been someone sitting there, so he made his way to the opposite side, doing his normal routine; pulling the stool out, placing his suitcase on the ground by his feet and his usual slouch. He was texting his friend just as someone sat beside him, "Freezing out there." The man mumbled, tilting his head some in Louis's direction.

Louis raised an eyebrow and looked back at the man, extending a hand over the counter, " Zayn."

"Louis." and so they began chatting about the weather, sports, and laughing over dumb things.

About twenty minutes into talking, Niall returned with a whole bottle of vodka, pouring it into three cups, "Glad you met my mate," He says while gesturing to Zayn, eyeing Louis.

"Yeah, good man." He says cheerfully, his bones practically rattling while he downed some more alcohol, his veins cursing.

\---

The night had went the usual way, He found out Zayn was an art teacher. Worked at the same school and was bisexual.

Louis was too drunk to care, so he went home with Zayn.

"Fuck." He mumbles to himself while stretching some, his hand moving up to rub the sleepiness out of his eye, the sheets practically sticking to his sweaty body. He sat up a little too fast, furrowing his eyebrows together, looking around for a clock.

As he grabbed the pillow, remembering where he was- He felt like crying. "Glad to see you're awake." The voice was far too loud, and the sun was bothering Louis so badly. He wanted to go home and take a long, hot shower.

"Mm, Advil." Louis somehow mumbles out, "what time is it?"

Zayn had already placed Advil on the table beside him, so he swallowed the pill dryly, sitting up and looking back at Zayn. "7:14." He says, " I know we've both got work at 8, so I just figured to let you sleep until 7:30..."

The room felt tense now, Louis needed to go to his house and change and look presentable.

This was very bad.

"I've got to go." Louis says while pushing the sheet off, completely naked. "And I need clothing, fast."

His head was pounding, the sun was burning through his skull and his eyes were too watery.

"they're folded on the chair, see you around Louis."

\---

Louis was late for his first class, and second.. and third..

He had taken too long getting ready, and trying to hold something in his stomach. He had bags under his eyes and his hair was too messy for him to even attempt to fix up.  
Every day, for the last two years Louis had worn something suitable, but today- he broke his record.

He had a pair of sweatpants on and a white tee, his hair looked as if he literally just finished having sex and his skin probably was nearly glowing.

The students began to crowd into the class, Louis was sitting back in his seat, watching as they all did so.

Ten minutes later, he was taking attendance, his eyes watering here and there. "Allergies." He says to himself, feeling absolute shit.

"So 100%, good for you all. Uh, finish reading your packets." He says afterward, not really wanting to do anything besides lay down and let sleep override him, but he couldn't do that.

"Mister." Pulls him out of his little daze, he turns and meets emerald green eyes, the new kid. "I finished everything you told me to, is there anything else for me to catch up with?" He asks curiously, his curls making his cheeks look a bit more red than usual, covering over his ears and his jawline- structured perfectly.

Was Louis checking out.. his student? No.

The man shifts awkwardly, coughing, "Uh."

"oh! sorry, um no. You can just.. chill.." Louis mumbles out and flashes him a small smile, groaning to himself mentally after he walks away.

-

The day went by rather fast, especially for Harry. 

Harry sat at the middle section, students crowding around him and his eyes running along the words on the page, "I don't understand any of this." He mumbles to himself, but the girl beside him lets out a quiet laugh, nodding some. "Nobody does, but Mister always teaches on Fridays, Mon-Thurs, are days for him to relax. Yanno?" She says quickly. 

Harry simply nods and finishes.


End file.
